Can You pay Attention to Me?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan and Greece live together, but the problem is that Greece is paying attention to his cats more than his boyfriend. So Japan is going to put a stop to this by using his secret weapon that will ensure him to be with his love. Rated T, many nose bleeding moments, so you have been warned for nose bleeding moments!
1. Chapter 1

Aw cats, don't you just love them? They could be girl's best friend, especially if you love GIRIPAN like I do! I was noticing around the houses in the neighborhood that people pay more attention to their pets like a lot!

And so, get ready for squeals and nosebleeds for this GiriPan fanfic one-shot!

_Can you Pay Attention to Me?_

JAPAN finally admit this one, tiny and very, very terrible thing he had his mind on for nearly three weeks after Greece decided to live with him. And that, my friends, is that he wants Greece to pay attention to him more than his cats who randomly come in the most awkward times. Just yesterday, when they wanted to have 'special time' together, a cat popped out from the sheets when they were getting it on!

Japan looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his emotionless brown eyes and his jet black short bob style hair with a brown-colored kimono. Japan loves cats, he really does. But now after Greece moved in with him, cats just come around as they please and he never cares about it!

As Japan paces back and forth from his room, he starts to plot a plan that will ensure he will get to be with Greece more than the cats. He could try shooing them away, but that would surely upset Greece and he knew the cats will follow him everywhere.

Japan suddenly stop midway, _I think I got an idea! _Japan gets down on his knees, looking around the straw flooring and with his fist, he pounds strongly on it to hear a sudden pop. He takes the lid out and inside lays a brown box covered in dust, he always kept for emergencies, and this is a huge one.

XxXxXxX

Japan looked at himself in the mirror, seeing fake cat ears in jet-black fur resting on his head and a waist tied belt of a cat's tail with a white tip. He couldn't believe he still looks good in his little costume.

"With this," he said to himself, fisting his hands as if preparing to fight. "I will get Greece-san's approval to have _me_ for him instead of those cats. And once those cats get the picture, I will have Greece all to myself! Now, to practice on my cat-like abilities…"

Japan gets all on fours, eyes still on his mirror and starts to walk all in fours.

"_Nyan, nyan…" _Japan meowed, smirking as he crawls all around the straw floor. _I know for a fact that Greece-san loves cats, and he cannot resist a cat that is me!_

Japan gets up quickly, leaving his bedroom and rushed down the hallway to find Greece. Japan saw the corner where it leads to the living room, taking a small step to it and with his eye looking over the room. He sees Greece smiling to a group of cats lying on his lap, even petting one on the head as he sat on the leather couch.

He quickly got on fours, crawls into the living room and begins his debut for love.

"_Nyan…" _Japan meows, suddenly catching Greece's attention.

Greece stared at Japan who stared back, Japan sees a slow hue of pink rising in his cheeks and Japan secretly smirks to himself for his stupendous job. All the cats woke at sight of Japan; they got off Greece's lap, all jumping on the wooden platform to get a closer look.

One black cat with large, vicious green eyes hissed at Japan with white fangs of jealously. Japan would jerk back from the danger, but Japan hissed back which made it jerk back in retreat.

"Japan, why are you-?"

"_Nyan, nyan…" _ Japan says, crawling over to his legs and rubbed his cheeks on Greece's jeans.

Japan crawled up to the small leather couch, laying his tiny head on Greece's lap and pretends to sleep. Japan, out of the blue, feels a large hand touching his hair and it pets it gently. _Bonzai! _Japan lifts an eye up and stared at all the jealous cats staring angrily._ He's mine now, so shoo!_

And if like magic, all the cats start to walk away and left the living room for just the two of them…

XxXxXxX

Japan slightly yawned, fluttering his eyes to wake up and raised his head to see Greece drinking a glass of pure white milk. He meowed at Greece to get his attention which worked like a charm as Greece stared down upon him.

"Do you want some?" he asked, lifting the cup slightly.

"_Nyan!"_ Japan said, smiling up at Greece with eyes closed.

Greece shifts the cup of milk to Japan's lips, and Japan starts gulping down the sweet milk when a drop sneakily slithers down his chin. Greece takes the cup away slowly after Japan finished and suddenly leans over to his face, taking out his pink tongue and licks off the white stain from his chin.

Japan's heart flutters as if frightened, he imagined that something this amazing would happen, but he didn't expect it to come _now. _He could feel Greece's hot tongue roaming slightly on his chin and their eyes then met. Hungry for more, Japan leans his head over his master's shoulder and with his teeth; he teasingly bites the nib of his ear that earned a little gasp and moan of pleasure.

"Naughty kitty," Japan hears Greece say and pulls back to see a smirking Greece. "I'm the only one who gets to play, not you. Now is time for your punishment…"

Greece pounces on top of Japan, holding his hands bondage while holding the cup in his right hand. Greece takes a small sip of his drink and Japan gasps slightly, giving Greece an opportunity to French kiss Japan unexpectedly. He gives Japan the delicious drink which Japan willingly swallows down in one gulp as their tongues wrestle together.

After minutes of passionate love, they broke down their kiss, panting heavily as they stare up in their eyes.

"How was that?" Greece asks.

Japan's heart is pounding loudly, but he was able to speak just for him. "It was good. I learned my lesson now, Greece-san."

Greece gave Japan a small yet long peck on the cheek and lets go of Japan's hands as he placed the glass on the coffee table. They both felt so tired, so they decided to go to sleep. Japan slept quicker than Greece, which gave him enough to both look at his adorable face and take out the cat ears. He loved him so much, with and without the cat ears.

_The End_

* * *

Japan: How...how could you do this to me?

Me: We need more GiriPan, so we're doing more, bro!

Greece: I don't mind, as long as we'll be together...So, uh, please enjoy and...I'm going to slee-*drifts to sleep*


	2. Special Ending

**MORE GIRIPAN coming right up, ladies and gentlemen! I hope all of you like this one, it actually came to me after I fell asleep and I ended up thinking this one-shot with great pride...until I remembered I had homework due next week and it's some odd day here in Thailand's house and I need to finish it soon. **

**So I'll continue with _Can't You Pay Attention to Me? _for its final extended ending...**

* * *

_Special Ending_

JAPAN actually slept in with Greece this morning, the outside is shining brightly with sky ever so blue and birds chirping in perfect melody. Japan starts to wake slowly, flutter his brown eyes to awareness of Greece's arms softly around him. They spent their night cuddling to each other until they fell asleep, and Japan enjoyed listening to Greece's breathing as he gets up and looks over to see the cat ears.

Japan has gotten much attention from Greece ever since he used these special items to win his heart, and everything couldn't be any better. As he straightens his black short hair and puts the cat ears on, he could hear Greece's stifled moans as he rose up from the floor. Japan feels really shy to look at him, but he musterd up a bright smile and looked over to him, saying:

"Nyan!" Japan greets Greece and his smile grew wider when he saw Greece extend his hand to pet him on the head.

"Good morning, Japan-cat," Greece greets him, and then, he lowers his hand over to Japan's hand and when he took it, he brought it to his lips with a soft kiss.

Japan flushed red and he couldn't wait to start the day with Greece.

XxXxXxX

Greece stares at Japan from the back as Japan is chopping some vegetables for breakfast. Ever since Japan wore those cat ears and that adorable cat tail, he paid more attention to Japan more than his cats and he enjoyed giving attention to him. And then there was Sabrina, the black cat who is acting very jealous lately since Japan got more attention then her.

"Japan, where did you get those cat ears?" Greece finally asked and Japan straightened his back as if he didn't have an answer for him.

"E-eto..." Japan stammered and looked over his shoulder, Greece looking confused. "I...kept this costume for emergencies...dakara..." Japan looks at Greece with bashful eyes. "Can you pay attention to me?"

Greece got up from his chair, walking over to Japan and pulled him suddenly into a hug which made Japan slightly fidget in fear for what Greece has in planned for him. As they both hugged, Greece silently smiled to Japan.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Greece asked. "I always paid attention to you, I just love cats as much as I love you, only more."

"Honto?" Japan asked. "I mean, really?" Japan asked again in English. "I had no idea..."

"Japan, I love you..." Greece said.

"Greece..."

...

"Japan?"

Japan jerks up from the ground, panting hard and looking around to see that they are back in the room. However, Japan looked over to the window behind Greece and sees it is still morning.

"You were asleep for so long," Greece said. "I made some cereal and I thought maybe we could go back to my backyard."

_S-so I was dreaming about that scene this _whole time? Japan thought unbelievably as Greece takes the blanket off Japan.

"Also, for now on, I'll pay more attention to you," Greece said and Japan looked bewilderedly at him, only seeing him smile. "I overheard your conversation with your dream me, so..." He suddenly pounced on top of Japan and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll start paying attention to you now."

"Cho-chotto matte!" Japan could only stammer before he let out light moans from Greece's soft kisses down the neck.

_The (real) End_

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this small ending? I hope you guys like it, leave a favorite or a review to share your love to GIRIPAN for it shall rule the world!**

**Please enjoy this story!**


End file.
